


Wishfully Thinking About You.

by Krasimer



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Death, M/M, Mostly just sad., Wishful Thinking, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool dies in one Universe and bides his time, waiting to come back to life, in all sorts of others.</p><p>But he always has one constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishfully Thinking About You.

When he wakes up for the first time of the day, he's covered in black and red fabric, sitting in a drying pool of his own blood.

"Fuck, Wilson..." he chides himself, pushing until he sits up. The motion is stopped momentarily by his own sword being through his own abdomen. Pulling it out and setting it off to the side, he grunts and curls around his knees, trying to force himself to stand up.

A hand in front of his face stops him.

"Why do you always looks pathetic when I find you for the first time after you've being missing?"

He knows that voice.

Underneath his mask, he grins up at Spider-Man, the red and blue gloved hand still being offered to him.

"Guess it's just this universe." he quips, taking the hand and allowing the other man to pull him upwards.

He takes a step, then feels a tug at the back of his leg. Looking down, he sees a wired up bundle attached to his ankle. He sighs."Sorry Spidey, you might want to go."

He watches as Spider-man tilts his head in confusion, spots the bomb, then slings off. 

"I'll come find you when you're not exploded!" Spidey calls back to him, laughter in his voice.

Deadpool looks down at his ankle, watches the timer count down. "That'd be nice." he whispers.

When the timer hits zero, it's like falling asleep.

 

When he wakes up again, he's dressed in pajamas.

Like, actual pajamas, made of cotton. Well, the pants are anyways. He hasn't got a shirt on, and there's a warmth radiating through his arm because someone is sleeping on top of it.

Sitting up again, feeling the phantom ache of his sword through his chest, he looks over and sees a young man. Well, first he sees the ridiculously fluffy brown hair sticking out from underneath the blankets. When he lifts the edge carefully, he smiles at the face underneath.

He's been through enough universes to know what Peter Parker looks like.

Peter's nose is scrunched up at the light being let in to his burrow. "Waade..." he mutters. "Five more minutes."

"Nope." Wade grins, feeling the skin on his cheek and looking at his arm. There's no scars in this one. "Got to get all the time in this universe with you that I can. You won't even consider dating me in the other one."

"You never make any sense in the mornings..." Peters laughs softly, stretching before leaning up and kissing him just as softly. "What time is it?"

Glancing at the clock, Wade smiles. "It isn't even eight yet."

"And you woke me up?"

Feeling like there's a script in his head that he memorized a long time ago, his smile slides into a grin. "Wanted to say goodbye really well before I went to work."

Peter kisses him again, still warm and soft from sleep. "Better make it a great goodbye. You have that meeting after work today."

"Yeah, I'll be late." he whispers against the man's mouth, pulling him into his lap. "Won't see you until you're asleep..."

There's a second where Peter drops his head to mouth at Wade's collar bone. "A shame." he whispers, dragging his hands through Wade's hair. "You'll have to make it up to me then."

 

They spend an hour having sex and whispering things that the main universe's Peter would never even think.

On his drive to work, following a path that's in his head, Wade sighs as his car stalls in an intersection. When he hears the eighteen wheeler honking, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and counts.

One...

Two...

 

"Three."

He looks around, a rifle in his hands and a helmet on his head.

All around him, people are dressed as soldiers and looking at the skin on his hand, he can see a few scars, but less than he usually has. There's a shrill whistling sound, and everyone starts yelling, starts running.

"World War One..." he mutters, taking a look at the gun in his hands, the packs on the other soldiers backs. 

He runs after his fellow fighters, spots Peter on the ground, stoops and picks him up.

His gun hangs at his side, abandoned to bang into his hip as he runs because Peter is so much more important than he is. If he can save Peter Parker here, maybe this universe won't be so bad. Peter groans as he runs, but his heartbeat is still strong. His pulse is racing, and he's probably in agony from where he lost a leg, but he'll survive.

He'd just gotten Peter to safety when a bullet catches him in the forehead and he drops to the ground like a stone.

 

Only to realize that he's not actually falling.

Spider-Man is shaking his shoulder, and he can still hear the sharp sounds of bombs falling echoing in his ears. 

"Wusgoinon?" he can barely hear himself mutter, before Spider-Man pulls off his mask and says something, careful to make his lips form the shapes of the words.

Lip reading. Right. He can lip read.

Around them are broken buildings and ruined cars. The city they're in is recognizably New York, but this isn't something he dealt with in the original Universe.

A look up at the sky confirms it: This is a Universe where he fought alongside the Avengers against the Chitauri.

Peter mouths something at him. It takes a second, but when his brains catches up, he realizes what it is. 

'Are you alright, Wade? You got knocked out by a piece of debris.' A pause, Peter catching his breath and clutching a little harder at his side. 'Pop and Dad are around here somewhere.'

"Right..." he can hear himself a little better now, "Universe where they raised you and Steve got de-iced way earlier."

Peter chuckles. "You never make any sense, Wade." he leans forward and carefully runs his hand over Wade's head, making his chest tighten as he remembers those hands tangling in his hair and pulling tightly. It didn't happen in this world, but he still remembers it. "C'mon, let's go rejoin the fight before they win without us and decide to claim all the credit."

They stand and it says a lot that Peter doesn't start slinging away from Wade, that he instead walks alongside him as they move quickly.

"Got a plan, baby boy?" Wade chirps, looking up the invading forces. "Not even WWI was this scary."

Laughing, Peter shakes his head. "Right now, my plan is to find Dad and Pops and just kind of reconnect. My communications went down after that last hit. I was so worried when part of that building fell on your head."

Deadpool shrugs, forcing a grin underneath his mask. This universe won't last long. It's too happy and settled and underneath Spidey's suit, he can see the line of a chain and what looks suspiciously like an engagement ring. "We survive this, I am marrying you."

And then there's a blush on Peter's face as he smiles brightly, the hand not clenching his side tightly coming to rest in Wade's hand as they move.

"I know." Peter rests his head against Wade's shoulder for a second before he leans back and pulls his mask back on. "Just got to win first."

They're back at the fringes of the battle again, and Peter starts running up the broken cars, without fear of falling.

Now that Peter's away from his side, he sighs and looks up at the Chitauri bearing down on him.

"This is going to hurt." he pulls one of his swords off his back. "I actually really liked this one."

At least it doesn't take long for him to die.

 

He wakes up again.

His leg is back in place, but he can still smell the explosion that killed him off this time.

For a moment, he sits there, lying against the wall, and wonders what would happen if he just stayed there. No moving, no eating, he'd work on the no breathing part.

Footsteps behind him alert him to the fact that someone else is in the room.

He sits up and swivels around, pressing his back to the wall. Walking towards him is Spider-Man. 

"Hey Spidey!" he forces himself to make it cheerful, make it sound right. "How much time did I lose on this one?"

"About four days." Peter replies, reaching him and crouching down. "I even made sure that no one could wire up the rest of you to make it happen again."

"Aw, you say the sweetest things!" he makes himself giggle, a hand going to cover his mouth like an embarrassed anime schoolgirl. "You must really like me!"

Peter shifts a little, probably rolling his eyes, then smacks him lightly. "C'mon, corpse-man. You should probably get out of here before whoever it was you were fighting comes back."

And as they walk out of the building that seems like it's going to collapse, craters everywhere, Deadpool wishes that this could be a Universe where he wakes up with Peter at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my Hobbit story, but I'm not feeling it right now. 
> 
> The thought of this story struck me, and so I had to write it. Deadpool makes me sad, because he acknowledges his defects and faults and craziness and the fact that he isn't really aware of what Universe he is in.


End file.
